


Patton: the job in my nightmares (Halloween prompt)

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cannibalism, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Patton. Prompt...Patton gets a job in a new bakery, everything seems normal, and his boss is pretty chill, there is just one rule he's not allowed to go in the backroom. One night while the boss is out and it's closing time, Patton is curious of what could possibly be in the back room, but when he goes in there he sees a bunch of dismembered body parts and finds out that secret ingredient of the bakery's sweet treats. (This is particularly inspired by Sweeney).
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Kudos: 1





	Patton: the job in my nightmares (Halloween prompt)

request by: **SpookyScarySkeleton** over on archiveofourown

 **_______________________________________________________________________________** _

the bakery had been around for about a year and had bombed in popularity because no one could copy their signature taste. Patton had applied for a job there soon as they turned 18. they got excepted around 4 months later. However, he was only allowed into the front of the store and never allowed in the back. he found it weird he wasn't allowed into the back room where they made the cupcakes. he loved baking that's why he took the job in the first place. 

one day the owner had trusted him to close up. but he was told not to go into the backroom 'NO MATTER WHAT'. when he was closing up he caught a glance of the door to the backroom. no one else was there and it was the perfect opportunity. he was up for a bit of adventure, he took the key to the room and slowly unlocked the old metal door.

there was no light apart from the little light coming out of the door at the bottom of the staircase. he looked down, it looked like a cooler from the outside but Patton couldn't figure out why they would need a cooler in a bakery. his friends Thomas's words rung through his head _'there is something weird about that place... their food is to nice and there is no way that those cakes are made normally'_ Patton shivered at the thought something else was back there but cake supplies.

suddenly there was a sharp pain at the back of his head and he fell forwards down the stairs and straight into the door. the last thing he saw was a blob of red and blue coming down.

** ___________________ **

Patton woke with a banning head ake, he tried to rub his head but his arms where stopped and a chain sound went through the darkroom. he finally opened his eyes and tried to scream but the cloth in his mouth stopped him. he struggled for about a minute seeing all the blood-stained weapons littering the walls and floor of the cell. 

he heard a laugh from the other side of the room and the door opened "ah, your awake" the man in front of him. it was his manager, he had a smirk on his face "I guess you'll be the third of our employees to learn our secrets. good thing I came to pick up a few things" Patton the noticed the bat in his hands. a look of terror forming in Patton's eyes. his manager came towards him "we may as well tell you tho. you see you'll be our main ingredients in our latest batch of cakes" Patton squirmed trying to get out of our restrained "but that secret will be between you and me" he smirked again raising the bat "nighty, nighty Patton" the last thing Patton ever saw was the bat slamming into his skull. a scream rang through the room as the gag fell from his mouth. but nothing came after as Patton was gone.


End file.
